TERJEBAK
by Black Army 1995
Summary: Dimana letak kewarasan kita semua saat ini? WARNING: Adegan menjijikan DLL. FX
1. Chapter 1

**TERJEBAK**

**FX (edisi) Victoria Song**

**M**

**A/N : Cerita ini sungguh tidak wajib di baca anak yang berumur 17 tahun kebawah. Well maafkan saya jika cerita ini tidak sesuai selera kalian atau menisatkan Victoria Eonnia dan Yi Fan Gege. Cerita terinsfirasi dari salah Author FF yang ada di grup FB yang saya ikuti.**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T RED!**

**[Pulau Com Com EX, Amerika Serikat.]**

Victoria mengerjapkan matanya secerca cahaya merah redup menembus rentina matanya sebelum terbuka secara sempurna, menggerang pelan saat tubuhnya terasa remuk dan tidak bisa digerakan Victoria mencoba mengusap kedua matanya namun usahanya itu tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa, merasa ada ke janggalan akan gerakan anggota tubuhnya Victoria baru merasakan bahawa suhu di sekitarnya seakan menyentuh kulit tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut secuil benang pun. Menggerakan kepalanya untuk menatap kebawah mata itu melebar dengan tatapan ngeri ketika melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang bena-benar tidak terbalut sedikit pun kain untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kini telah telanjang bulat dan mengekspos seluruh inci tubuhnya tanpa jeda.

'_apa aku akan diperkosa?'_

"Wahh… wah… ternyata benar kata mu wanita cantik ini ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya, Dami."menengokan kepalanya perlahan ia melihat seorang pria berjas laboratorium berdiri di samping tiang panjang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia berbaring. Pria itu tampak terlihat seperti orang eropa kebanyakan, menggeram marah Victoria ingin sekali melenyapkan pria itu.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Teriak Victoria namun hanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari pria itu sambil berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Pergerakan pria itu membuat Victoria bergeser sedikit dari posisi baringnya, pria di hadapannya ini membawa hal yang buruk baginya.

"_Well, well_ … kau tidak sabaran sekali cantik. Barang hadiah untuk mu saja belum datang di bawa oleh Tom bagaimana kami bisa melepaskan mu."nada suara yang amat menyesal namun di buat-buat membuat Victoria jijik dan meludah ke wajah pria di hadapannya yang kini malah tertawa nyaring mendapati tingkah Victoria yang menggemaskan menurutnya. "Uhhh… kau menggemaskan sekali."tangan besar pria itu memelintir nipplenya dengan kuat yang membuat ia menggerang sakit.

"Brengsek jangan sentuh tubuh ku."teriak Victoria berang akan tindakan pria di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak menyentuh tubuh mu, _hoeny_. Aku hanya memegang nipple manis mu itu."lalu pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan ucapannya tadi adalah hal yang lucu menurutnya.

"Kau bodoh itu sama saja, Edi."suara yang terkesan feminim dari arah belakang pria berengsek tadi membuat pria itu menengok kebelakang sebelum kembali terkekeh maniak.

"Dami, apa hadiah untuk wanita cantik ini datang?"binar mata yang terlihat antusias membuat Victory merasa keadaan hidupnya semakin terancam.

"Apa lagi. Bawa wanita ini ke ruangan 456 jangan lupa _suntikan cairan itu sekarang_."suara pria bernama Dami mengecil diakhirannya dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari mata coklat Victoria. Sedangkan Edi mengangguk antusias dan berlari keluar ruang sebelum kembali dengan tiga alat suntik di tanganya dan satu tempat kecil seperti mangkok.

"Wanita cantik tahan sedikit ya…"suara itu sangat mengerikan ketika tangan besar itu mengambil satu kapas yang beraroma alkohol dari mangkok tadi menuju payudara-nya lalu menguspkannya ke sisi payudara paling terjauh-bagian kanan-, mendsis karena rasa dingin Victoria mengerakan tubuhnya dengan berutal untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari suntikan 10 cc yang berisi cairan putih bening.

"Anak manis harus diam yahhh."dengan itu rasa sakit seperti di gigit semut langsung masuk keindra perasaanya, cairan putih bening bergerak cepat memasuki ke seluruh pembuluh daranya dan membuat tubuhnya mengejang kuat tanpa tahu bahwa suntika 10cc ke dua disuntikan kembali ke payudara kirinya, dilanjutkan suntikan terakhir di tangannya lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Aku sebenarnya kasihan dengan gadis ini, Dami."Edi memperhatikan Victoria yang tidak sadarkan diri kembali di atas kasur.

"Sudahlah ini memang perkerjaan kita terima saja. Cepat perhitungkan seberapa pasat obat itu mampu membuat perubahan pada payudara wanita ini."kata Dami meninggalkan pergi Edi untuk mengambil tempat tidur dorong di ruangan sebelah.

"Hi, maafkan aku oke jangan dendam pada ku tapi dendamlah pada orang yang membuang mu hingga kesini."bisik Edi, tangan itu melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Victoria tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari kedua payudara Victoria yang membesar dengan cepat dalam hituungan kepalanya tidak gatal Edi memperkirakan itu seperti besar balon mainan di acara ulangtahun teman adiknya dulu yang gasnya sangat penuh hingga balon itu terlihat sangat tipis namun besar.

"Ku perkirakan itu bertanya lebih 6 kilo gram."ringis Edi sebenarnya ukuran payudara itu bisa dianggap sangat besar 33KK.

"Ayo kita angkat wanita ini ke atas sini, berapa detik pembesarannya?"suara Dami membuat ia menengok kebelakang.

"15 detik setelah kepergian mu."

Mengangkat tubuh Victoria sediri menuju tempat tidur dorong Edi sama sekali tidak memiliki riak muka yang berarti ketika itu.

"Cepat dari pada eksperimen kemarin. Oya, hadiah kali ini dari sana sangat mengerikan dan hahh… menjijikan kau tahu itu."

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tangan yang mendorong tempat tidur berisi Victoria menuju ruangan bertemunya Victoria dengan hadiannya. Edi hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Dami, setiap kali melihat hadiah yang di berikan dari dapartement barat, menurut Edi sendiri hadiah itu sangat cocok di jadikan bahan film bergener fantasy. "Oi Dami apa kali ini gadis ini akan senang dengan hadiah mereka?"

"_Stupid_ pasti mereka akan menjerit histeris hahhh.. kamu tidak menyaksikan sih bagaimana melihat mereka yang seperti kesetanan itu sungguh buat aku mual, terutama dapartement sebelah kini merubah haluan mereka mengincar pria berwajah manis."

"Dami berhati-hatilah jika begitu."

"Yahh… Apa kau mau aku berkhianat dengan mu hemm?"

Tawa Edi muncul tangan besarnya mengusap rambut Dami penuh sayang, "Akan kubunuh mereka jika itu terjadi."pipi Dami merona merah.

Victori lagi-lagi harus mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, tangannya terangkat untuk mengucek kedua matanya agar membiasakan cahaya yang minim dari pada ruangan sebelumnya, mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah kali ini ruangan tempat ia berada sangatlah luas dan penuh rantai yang bergantungan di atas atap hingga menyentuh tanah dii ujung ruangan itu sendiri terdapat kaca besar setinggi 200 cm dan panjang skitar 4 mater lalu ada sebuah tempat duduk berduri, di ujung lain terdapat pintu besar yang kini bergerak secara perlahan, menghembuskan nafasnya Victoria mendudukan wajahnya tapi mata itu melebar dengan ngeri melihat ukuran payudara-nya yang sangat besar dari kata normal atau ukuran sebelumnya.

"Kenapa dengan Payudara ku?"Victoria bergumam ngeri dan menyentuh payudaranya dengan ke dua tangannya lalu meremasnya perlahan untuk memastikan ini bukan mimpi, mendesis pelan Victoria menatap tangannya yang basah akan cairan yang keluar dari kedua payudara-nya.

"Ini.. tidak mungkin! Kumohon katakana ini hanya mimpi."gumam Victoria ngeri pada dirinya sendiri, Victoria tidak sadar bahwa pintu yang ia lihat tadi kini menampilkan suatu mahluk yang mengerikan dan menatapnya lapar terutama pada ke dua payudara besarnya.

"GERRR…"suara geraman seekor bintang menyadarkan Victoria, mengangkat wajahnya takut matanya kembali melebar menatap mahluk yang mengerikan jauh di depannya bergerak mundur mahluk yang badannya seperti gumpalan lemak dengan tinggi badan hampir 300 mter itu dengan lebar tubuh melebihi kaca di ujung sana tengah beregerak kearahnya, sulur-sulur panjang berkisar sampai 7 sulur yang berlendir bergerak liar dengan tulang yang tumpul di setiap ujungnya tangan panjang dengan seperti tulang dengan kukuyang panjang dan mulut kecil lalu kedua mata berwara hitam seperti sebuah gambar membuat Victoria menyeringit jijik, berusah berdiri Victoria berlari kesetiap sudut untuk menghindari mahluk aneh itu, kedua payudara besarnya bergerak naik turun seirama dengan lariVictoria, air mengalir dari dua nipple Victoria yang membuat mahluk aneh itu semakin menatp lapar dirinya.

Bergerak kesudut lain Victoria mengumpat keras karena ia tersudut oleh sulur dari mahluk di depannya.

"_Nama hadiah mu itu Boby, cantik."_

Sebuah suara terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan yang mengalihkan focus Victory terhadap mahluk di hadapannya.

"Uhkk…"Victoria terbatuk saat suatu yang panjang dan berlendir melilit tubuhnya dari pinggang sampai ke pertengah pemisah payudara kira dan kanannya. Sulur panjang itu kini mengangkat tubuh Victoria menuju mahluk aneh itu, memberontok dengan kuat tubuh Victoria bergetar penuh takut saat sulur yang lainnya menuju kearahnya lebih parahnya dua sulur bertulang itu terbuka di ujungnya yang melihatkan gigi-gigi kecil yang tersimpan di balik tulang itu.

"Argghhh… siapa hikss.. pun tolong ak- uhh…"Victoria menggerang sulur panjang tadi kini menghisap payudarahnya rakus gigi-gigi kecil itu membuat sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, suatu yang lebih lembek menjilat nipple-nya yang berada didalam gigi-gigi kecil, desahan memalukan pun keluar dari bibirnya. Mahluk yang membuatnya seperti ini hanya mentapanya penuh dengan ekspresi senang sulur yang tersisa membeliti kedua kakinya untuk membuat posisi mengangkang lalu kekuda tangannya pun di belit oleh sulur itu dan sulur terakhir memaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya mengingatkan Victoria akan film di mana seorang gadis akan menjilat benda di mulutnya itu dengan semangat seakan itu sebuah permen yahh.. Victoria melakukan –entah kenapa-hal itu mahluk tersebut membuat suara aneh akibat kegiatan Victoria yang menghisap sulur yang terakhir semakin kuat Victoria menghisap maka semakin kuat sulur yang berada di kedua payudarahnya menghisap niplenya yang mengakibtkan air susu-nya keluar tanpa henti.

Asik dengan kegiatannya Victoria melupakan fakta kini ia telah di setubuhi dengan mahluk menjijikan yang memberikan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia terima saat di dunia super sibuknya.

"Ehmmppp… ahhh.."

Victoia menghisap penuh minat, sulur-sulur yang melilit kedua tangannya kini perlahan melonggar dan terlepas, tubuh Victoria bergerak maju kearah sang mahluk dan sulur yang membelit payudaranya pun menjauh di gantikan mulut sang mahluk yang meraup seluruh payudara besaranya.

Menggelinjang penuh nikmat akan hisapan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya Victoria merasakan benda yang tumpul dan panjang berdiameter lebar berusaha memasuki lubang vaginanya, melirik kebawah Victoria membulatkan matanya ngeri akan benda yang akan masuk kedalam vaginannya. Bergerak liar untuk menghindar Victoria merasa itu percuma karena badannya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Ahhh..ti-ahh enghh dak."

Victoria mendesah hebat saat sulur yang ada di mulutnya keluar, hisapan di payudarahnya kini mulai mengerikan menimbulkan rasa sakit namun nikmat di tubuhnya, terutama ia merasa terkadang niplenya di tarik kuat atau digigit lalu di hisap tanpa henti oleh mahluk di hadapnnya ini.

"Uhhh… jahhh-ngan ber…hentiii."Victoria menggerang ia beursaha melupakan benda besar seukuran paha orang dewasa yang di ujungnya lacip menerobos masuk lubang vaginanya tanpa pemanasan sama sekali.

JLEB!

"ARKHHHH…AHHH"Victoria berteriak nyaring saat benda besar itu-penis- masuk dengan kuat lalu mengenai titik terdelamnya dengan kuat, Victoria bisa merasakan benda itu menonjol di perutnya, menggerakan tangan perlahan menuju perut pemikiran Victoria benar karena perutnya lumayan membesar akibat penis itu masuk kedalam Vaginanya.

"Ahhhhh…"mendesah akibat ulah gerak maju mundur dari tangan mahluk yang kini memegang kedua sisi tubuhnya, mulut sang mahluk itu tidak lagi pada payudarhanya melainkan tangan berkuku panjang dengan seperti tengkoroak kini memegannya. Enam jari memegang tubuhnya empat jari sisinya menarik-narik niplenya lalu mencubit dengan kuat hingga ia menggerang nikmat terkadang tangan mahluk itu berpindah pegangan pada keuda payudara-nya untuk menaikan turunkan tubuhnya hingga air susunya keluar dengan deras masuk kedalam mulut mahluk tersebut, kilat binar terlihat jelas dimata mahluk itu saat melihat tubuh Victoria yang pasrah padanya binar senang sang mahluk membuat Victoria sedikit bangga.

"Fa..ster…ahhh uhhhh ahkkk."Victoria tidak bisa berhenti medesah terutama sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai Klimaks. Menggerakan tubuh Victoria dengan berutal tanpa mengganti tumpuan pegannganya pada Victoria, mahluk itu mengubah tubuh Victoria membelakanginnya dan membuat Victoria berhadapan dengan kaca besar yang ia lihat diawal di situ terlihat jelas bahwa di dalam perutnya atau lubang Vaginanya tengah di masuki benda yang amat besar sedangkan kedua payudaranya meneteskan air susu yang semakin deras dan bergerak naik turun sesuai gerakan tangan sang mahluk tersebut.

"AHKKKK…"Victoria berteriak saat mencapai klimaks tubuhnya mengejang kuat dengan kaki yang kaku, lubang vaginanya menjempit penis mahluk itu namun tubuhnya tetap di gerakan makin cepat membuat Victoria makin mendesah nyaring.

"Ahhhh…le..bih ke…rasss bobiihhh."Victoria meracau tidak jelas lalu tubuhnya kembali mengajang saat kedua kalinya mencapai klimaks sedangkahan sang mahluk semakin semangat mengerakan tubuhnya naik turun, cairan kental keluar membanjiri lantai di ruangan itu.

**[Di dalam sebuah ruangan]**

"Woow… kali ini penolakannya cukup singkat Dami."suara berat yang ia benci berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Diam kau, Yi Fan. Obat itu pasti telah di campur dengan bahan yang aneh oleh mu."Dami melirik sadis laki-laki berwajah asia-canada itu.

"Kau pintar manis."

Victoria kembali mencapai klimaks yang ke empat kalinya sedangkan sang mahluk masih asik menggerkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan posisi yang berubah untuk kedua kalinya, posisi tubuh setengah miring. Berinisiatif merubah posisi tubuhnya untuk kembali berhadapan pada mahluk teresbut Victoria memberanikan diri memegang sulur-sulur itu untuk membuat tubuhnya itu bergerak mengikuti sanga mahluk yang kini makin berutal memasuki tubuhnya sebelum sesuatu yang besar menyembur keluar kedalam rahimnya. hangat,Victoria merasakan cairan yang menyembur kedalam rahimnya itu dengan penis yang mendekam di vaginanya yang tak begerak sama sekali, meliriki kearah bawah perut Victoria membesar seperti wanita hamil berusia 8 bulan.

Mengusap perutnya Victoria merasakan pergerakan lain dari dalam perutnya seperti benda lunak yang banyak, seperti mah..

"Ahhhh… ahhhhh."Victoria kembali medesah saat mahluk itu mengisap ujung niplenya untuk mengelurakan air susunya dan tubuhnya kembali digerakan dengan brutal yang membuatnya mengecap rasa nikmat yang tiada tara untuk kedua kalianya dengan perut yang membuncit besar.

"Ahhh…ak-ahhh u Vic uhhh bobiihh."

Victoria merasa gila memperkenalkan dirinya pada mahluk bernama Boby itu, yang mengedipkan matanya bingung tapi kini matanya berbinar gembir dengan cepatnya gerakan keluar masuknya benda tersebut dalam tubuhnya, payudara besarnya pun yang tidak masuk dalam hisapan mahluk itu bergerak liar, sulur yang hanya diam tergeletak kini bergerak satu menuju payudara yang menganggur lalu memasukannya di anatara tulang tumpul yang terbuka itu dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mulut tersebut.

"Ma-ahhh sukiiiii ughhh aku.. lebih kasarrrr dan uhkk kuhuaatt… bobihhhh ahh ughh."

Permintaan Victoria di kabulkan dengan membesarnya penis itu di dalam tubuh Victoria dan tidak lama kembali menyemburakan cairannya bersaman dengan Victoria yang mencapai klimaks, ia menyadari perutnya semakin membesar seakan mengandung 3 bayi kembar. Mengusap pelan perutnya dengan tangan yang lemas mulut dan sulur mahluk itu masih saja menghisap air susunya sebelum Victoria jatuh dalam kegelapan setelahnya saat penis itu di cabut keluar dan digantikan 3 sulur masuk kedalam lubang vagina.

**Di dalam sebuah ruangan**

Pok

Pok

Yi Fan bertepuk tangan penuh gembira melihat wanita percobaan kali ini yang sangat menikmati berhubungan sex dengan mahluk Abnormal yang di ciptakan daprtemen barat. Utung saja ia sedikit mencapurkan ramuan _itu_ kedalam obat biaus sang wanita jadi ia bisa melihat pertunjukan yang tidak membosankan.

"Kau gila, Yi Fan."

Dami berjelan pergi keluar ruangan, di ikuti oleh Yi Fan dengan wajah berseri bahagia.

"Tapi itu sangat mengaggumkan, Dami. Kau lihat wanita itu sangat menikmatinya terutama wanita itu cukup pintar langsung mengetahui bahwa di dalam perutnya ada kehidupan uhhhh… aku akan mencarikan rumah untuk mereka Dami, sebagai hadiah."Yi Fan berlari cepat melawan arah dengan jalan Dami.

"Semakin hari dosa ku semakin banyak saja."

"Ya itu resiko kita."suara yang ia kenal tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Edi, kau tidak membantu."gerutu Dami.

"Rumah, Victoria sudah di carikan oleh Yi Fan bukan?"

"Iya."

"Well, kasihan sekali Victoria pasti hari-harinya akan di penuhi oleh sex setelah delapan jam yang akan datang."

Dami menatap Edi, tangan kecilnya mengusap wajah letih tersebut, "Dunia ini mulai tidak waras, lalu kembali pada kita apa kita akan masuk dalam jajaran ketidak warasan itu atau malah menjadi korban mereka, Sayang."

TBC

A/N 2 : Jika mau lanjut saya akan mencarikan tokoh lain dalam ff saya, boleh rekomendasikan juga sapa tokohnya.

Salam manis Series 480.


	2. Chapter 2

**TERJEBAK**

**FX (edisi) Victoria Song**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T LIKE! DON'T RED!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Pulau Com Com, Amerika serikta. Perumahan Dolis]<strong>

Victoria kini duduk dalam diam mata indahnya menerawang jauh kedepan memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi 8 jam yang lalu, dimana ia tiba-tiba terbangun di ruang serba putih lalu kembali pingsan dan bangun di ruang yang berbeda hingga melakukan sex dengan mahluk yang menjijikan bernama _Boby_ di sisi lainnya ia sangat menekitmati hal tersebut hingga berapa kali klimaks. Akibat kejadian berapajam lalu pula perutnya membunci besar dengan mahluk hidup yang bergerak di dalam sana, perut besarnya itu membuat payudara miliknya jatuh kemasing-masing sisi tubuhnya, posisi duduknya pun kini bersender di tubuh penuh lendiri Boby yang nampaknya tertidur dengan sulur miliknya masih terbenam di liang vaginanya.

Melirik kesekitar Victoria kini ditempat yang berbeda kembali, tempat ini seperti kamar pada umunya hanya saja dengan tubuhnya berada di akurium kaca besar bersama Boby yang tertidur, _apa aku di pindahkan kembali ketempat yang berbeda?_, Victoria bertanya dalam hati. Menyamankan tubuh tidur di badan lengkat penuh lendir tangan lentik Victoria meremas payudaranya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan air susu yang menjatuhi tubuh Boby yang bagaikan tumpukan lemak tersebut.

"Ahhhh…"Victory mendesah pelan akibat remasannya sendiri, ia merasa penasaran dengan ukuran besar payudaranya. Meremas kembali, kilasan dimana ia menikmati di setubuhi oleh Boby tubuhnya bergerak naik lalu turun secera mendadak untuk menghentak kan titik nikmatnya di sulur berujung tumpul milik Boby.

"Ahkkk… nik..hhmat."desah Victoria lalu mengulang lagi kegiataannya tadi dengan tangan yang meremas payudaranya lalu mencubit kuat hingga membuat air susunya keluar kembali. Gerakan tubuh Victory makin cepat dari tadi membuat mata hitam berpupil putih Boby terbuka dan menyaksikan gerakan Victoria dalam diam sebelum mengerakan suluru yang berada di dalam vagina Victoria ikut bergerak menambah desahan kuat dari Victoria.

Tangan yang awalnya diam kini ikut meremas payudara Victoria cukup kuat membuat Victoria menggerang nikmat, melirik kebelakang Victoria beradu pandang dengan mata Boby yang terlihat berkilat senang. Melepaskan tangan dari payudara sendiri Victoria membiarkan payudara miliknya di remas kuat oleh Boby sedangkan ia mendesah kuat, pergerkan maju mundur tubuhnya sangat cepat walau tangan itu menggerakkan tubuhnya melalui payudara besar miliknya. Kuku runcing Boby menusuk pelan di tengah nipple Victoria dengan pelan membuat niple itu masuk sebantar tapi menegang lagi akibat remasan tangan itu. Menggerakan sulur lainnya, Boby membuka kembali ujung tulang dari sulur terebut hingga menutupi tempat air susu itu keluar. Di dalam sulur lidah panjang berwarna merah melilit nipple Victoria dan menariknya kuat lalu melepaskannya, Victoria sendiri hanya mampu mendesah dan pasrah disetubuhi oleh Boby karena ini ulahnya sendiri. Sulur tulang yang membuka itu telah menggantikan tangan Boby, menempel pada payudaranya dengan pas dan terkadang bergerak mencapit seakan meremas payudaranya.

"Ughhh… aku ingin ahhh keluarrrr ahkkkk."Victoria klimaks, cairan putih merembes keluar dari dalam lubang miliknya membasahi sulur Boby yang bergerak keluar membuatnya merasa kosong namun setelah itu menetap senang akan pengganti sulur tersebut yang lebih besar atau bisa dikatakan penis Boby kini masuk kedalam lubang miliknya dengan kuat dan mengenai titik ternikmatnya. Isi didalam perutnya bergerak liar ia merintih sakit di sela desahannya atas akitivitas yang ia lakukan bersama Boby. Membiarkan tubuhnya di putar dengan penis yang ikut bergerak Victoria menacapai Klimaks kembali sedangkan Boby memasukan lidah panjangnya kemulut Victoria yang disambut hisapan senang oleh pemilik mulut, menarik keluar lidahnya mulut kecil itu melebar besar untuk menelan kedua payudara besar Victoria. Menarik payudara itu kedepan tubuh Victoria tertarik maju, gerakan menghisap rakus dari dalam sana, gerakan gigi-gigi runcing bertemu nipple mau tak mau menambah kenikmatan Victoria sendiri hingga tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh Boby sambil mendesah.

"Lebih uhhhh… kuattt."

Racau Victoria, di kegiatan menikmati disetubuhi tersebut ia merasakan penis itu bertemabah besar dari yang awal hingga menyemprotkan kembali cairan hangat kedalam rahimnya membuat ia meresa kenyang tapi setelah itu Victoria menggerang sakit ketika mahluk yang hidup di dalam tubuhnya bergerak liar ingin keluar tapi terhalang oleh penis Boby.

"Ahkk keluarkan uhkk penis mu."Victoria berkata dengan susuh payah tangannya menumpukan di badan lembek Boby, berusaha menarik keluar penis itu secara perlahan hingga sampai ujung penis pegerakannya berhenti menyadari bahwa payudaranya masih di mulut Boby, tangan berkuku panjang itu pun kini memegang kedua pinggangnya sebelum menarik kebawah tubuhnya secara kasar menimbulkan pekik kan sakit Victoria.

"ARGHHGG."

Tubuhnya kembali di bawa bergerak naik turun, tangan lemas Victoria memukul kepala Boby. "Keluarkan…keluarkan penis besar mu hiks uhhh."rasa sakit bercampur nikmat membuatnya mendesah, membiarkan Boby bertindak semaunya Victoria tidak menyadari bahwa benda kecil seukuran kepalan tangan miliknya keluar di sela kegitan tersebut dengan cepat hingga membuat perutnya yang besar menjadi kecil, bunyi benda jatuh ke air pun menarik perhatian Victoria untuk menatap kebawah agar mendapati bawah perutnya tidak lagi besar berisi mahluk hidup melainkan berisi penis Boby, dibawah sana kumpulan mahluk berwarna hitam bergerekan menghisap air susunya yang tumpah. Gerakan maju mundur terakhir membuat Boby dan ia sama-sama mencapai kepuasan tertinggi sebelum jatuh kebawah lalu bersandar pada kaca akuarium sama saja bergabung dengan mahluk berwarna hitam, payudara miliknya mengelurkan air susu dengan deras tampa di remas, mahluk kecil seukuran telapak tangan itu menaiki tubuhnya yang putih, lalu berebut menghisap air susu di niplenya. Lama menunggu air susu berhenti keluar, Victoria masih merasakan penis Boby masih terbenam di dalam lubang vaginanya. Memejamkan matanya Victoria tahu satu persatu mahluk hitam berlendir itu menjauhi tubuhnya setelah kenyang dan menyisakan dua mahluk yang menempel diam di dua payudaranya masih asik menelan air susunya di selangi gigitan sedikit menyakitkannya sebelum terlepas dengan sendirinya. Membuka mata Victoria mendapati bahwa payudaranya berubah ukuran makin besar, mungkin jika ia berdiri maka payudara miliknya akan mencapai melebihi pinggangnya.

Melepaskan penis Boby, Victoria memanjat keluar dari akurium dengan tubuh lemas penuh lendir hitam meninggalkan Boby yang masih memperhatikan anak-anaknya yang keluar dari rahim milik Victoria yang kini berkaca di depan cermin menatapi tubuh miliknya.

"Besar sekali apa ada bra yang cukup menampung payudara ku ini?"Victoria bergumam pelan, di situ ia tidak merasa jijik dengan cairan hitam lengket di tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju ruangan yang menurutnya kamar mandi Victoria membiarkan tubuhnya di guyur air dingin dari _Shower_ otomatis di atas sana dengan mengusap seluruh tubuhnya memakai sabun dalam diam.

Gerskk

Gerskk

Bunyi ribut dari arah samping membuat Victoria menengok dan manaikin alisnya bingung. "Kau ingin mandi?"tanyanya dibalas kedipan mata Boby. "Baiklah aku akan memandikan mu."

Menggeser tubuhnya kesamping agar Boby bisa terkena _Shower_ yang teramat tinggi itu Victoria melap tubuh Boby dengan tangan kosong tidak perduli bahwa mata Boby mengikuti gerak payudaranya kesana kemari yang kini malah dililit oleh sulur Boby untuk mengarahkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidak lagi Boby."kata Victoria namun namanya mahluk yang tak mengerti maksud manusia dan hanya mengikuti instingnya Boby melakukan kembali kegiatan yang terhenti tadi kedalam sesi yang lebih panjang dan penuh akan desahan wanita yang membuatnya selalu ingin memuaskan nafsu liarnya.

"Ahhhh… bobiihhh."

Di luar dari kamar mandi mahluk-mahluk kecil yang lahir tadi di bawa keluar dengan truk besar dan menyisakan dua mahluk saja sebelum kembali di ambil tiga hari lagi.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Suara yang paling indah adalah suara desahan seorang wanita di tengah puncaknya"-W. YF-<strong>

* * *

><p>[<strong>Seoul, Apertement member Fx<strong>]

Krystal bergerak gelisah menatap 3 member lainnya. Raut wajah sedih sangat jelas terlihat di mata gadis itu ketika mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak ia inginkan.

"Bagimana Vic unnie bisa menghilang?"

"…"

"Aisshh… jawab pertanyaan ku."Krystal berkata frustasi akan kediaman yang lain.

"Kami waktu itu tertidur dan ketika pagi saat Luna ingin membangunkan Vic unnie ia mendapatkan kamar itu kosong tidak berpenghuni dengan satu surat tertempel rapi di dekat jendela."Amber memberikan sepucuk surat pada Krystal.

_Nuna ini akan hidup bahagia jadi jangan berusha mencarinya manis._

_Pertanda, CC._

"A..pa-apaan isi surat ini, kita harus mencari Vic unnie dan memberi tahukan pada Kakek tua Bangka itu bahwa unnie hilang."

"Percuma orang itu hanya diam saja."jelas Luna dengan suara penuh beban.

"Aku ambil surat ini. Aku pulang."ucap Krystal dengan emosi berjalan keluar dari drom, di samping Luna sendiri Sulli menangis dalam diam dan Amber mengikutinya hingga ke mobil.

"Apa kamu tahu arti _CC_ itu _princess_?"

* * *

><p><strong>[Pulau Com Com, Amerika Serikat. Perumahan Dolis]<strong>

Victoria mengusap wajahnya kesal, saat keluar kamar mandi dengan tubuh lemas. Bagaimana tidak setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu disetubuhi kembali oleh Boby ketik sesi itu selesai ia di sajikan pandangan akurium itu hapir kosong dan hanya tersisa dua mahluk kecil membuat ia merasa gagal menjadi induk –bukan orang tua bagi manusia- saat menghadapi seperti ini sedangkan Boby bergerak tak acuh keluar kamar tidak perduli pada anak-anaknya setelah menurunkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk. Tubuh yang tidak tertutupi handuk itu bergerkan pelan karena bagian bawahnya benar-benar terasa ngilu setelah aktivitasnya.

Memeriksa lemari pakaian Victoria tidak mendapatkan CD sama sekali terus setelah itu ia mendapatkan Bra yang seluruhnya memiliki bentuk sama bundaran kecil hanya cukup untuk menutupi niplenya dengan tali yang menjadi ikatannya. Bra itu tidak ada pengaitnya karena langsung pakai layaknya baju tapi bukan baju. Bergeser kesamping menatap bra yang ia pakai berwarna pink,Victoria cukup bangga saat melihat tali bra itu mampu membuat payudaranya tidak turun kebawah melainkan menyangganya walau sedikit. Menacari baju di lemari satunya Victoria mengumpat keras saat melihat bentuk baju di dalam lemari yang rata-rata sangat kentat dan berbahan tipis bagikan plastic. Tapi umpatannya tertelan saat menemukan kemaja putih besar di ujung lemari terlipat rapi dengan panjang mencapai di bawah bokong, memakai kemeja tersebut Victoria beregegas mengepang rambut panjang miliknya lalu berniat mengisi perut kosongnya di luar ruangan.

Keluar dari kamar Victoria di sambut oleh surat tergantung di atas pintu.

_Bagaimana dengan rumah ini bagus tidak? Oh ya Boby telah kembali kekandangnya jika mau bermain dengannya tinggal masuk keruang bawah tanah saja kata sandinya 00000. Jika persediaan makanan habis silahkan berbelanjan diluar tapi, hati-hati entar kamu bisa jadi pemuas nafsu mahluk yang lain yang lebih nikmat dari Boby kekkk… jangan lupa beri makan anak-anak mu induk, tiga hari lagi aku akan ambil anak-akan mu, susui mereka dengan sepunuh hati._

_Pertanda,W. YF._

Victoria meremas surat itu kesal, mahluk yang lebih nikmat dari Boby? Orang itu benar-benar gila, membuang kertas ke tong sampah depan pintu Victoria mencari dapur lalu memasak makanan yang ia buat sehari-hari untuk mengisi perutnya. Aktivitas memasak miliknya sedikit susah akibat besarnya payudaranya, 30 menit waktu yang dibutuhkannya dari memasak, makan lalu mencuci piring miliknya. Berjalan keluar rumah harum bunga mawar langsung masuk keindra penciumannya berjalan mendekati pagar rumah yang sangat tinggi Victoria mengintip daerah luar sana melalu celah bulat yang terbuka di antara penutup pagar rumah miliknya, dari tempat ia berdiri Victoria di sajikan pemandangan wanita-wanita berdada besar lalu lalang dengan menggandeng mahluk-mahluk yang tidak kalah aneh dari Boby, parahnya tepat di depan sana ada sebuah taman yang menjadi latar belakang seorang wanita tengah bercinta dengan hewan seperti Trax dengan liar, penis besar menonjol di kulit wanita itu payudara wanita itu sedikit lebih kecil darinya, meneguk slavianya susah payah mata hewan itu bertemu dengannya tapi secepat kilat ia menghindar dari mata hewan itu lalu berlari masuk kedalam rumah mengatur detak jantungnya.

Berjalan ke arah kamar Victoria hampir lupa memberi makan anak-anaknya, melirik sekilas jam dinding jarum pendek dan panjang menuju angka 10.00 siang hari. Membuka pintu kamar Victoria melepas kemeja miliknya termasuk Bra, masuk kedalam akurium yang nampak becek akan lendir berwarna hitam Victoria meraih kedua anaknya dan mengarahkannya pada kedua niplenya, tubuh itu medudukan diri sambil bersandar pada kaca akurium,tangan yang semula memegang anaknya kini ia lepas karena kedua anaknya menempel layaknya lintah di payudarahnya, menikmati menjadi seorang induk Victoria membawa segumpal lendir hitam menuju bahunya lalu di usapkannya secara perlahan keseluruh tubuh putihnya.

Pluk

Pluk

Bunyi kedua anaknya jatuh ke bawah setelah kenyang makan, Victoria memutuskan berjalan keluar akurium menuju tempat Boby berada, dan entah kenapa Victoria merasakan dirinya saat ini gila akan sex dan penis besar milik Boby membobol vaginanya secara berutal hingga ia akan mengejang kaku mencapai klimaks. Memasuki ruang bawah tanah, tempat itu sangat gelap tidak ada penerang selain dari pintu atas tempat ia masuk, menggapai sekitar Victoria mendapatkan saklar lampu ruang bawah tanah, menekan sklar lampu seketika ruangan menjadi terang dan menampakan Boby yang tengah menatapnya dengan pupil mata berbeda warna dari sebelumnya. Menekan angka 0000 pada layar transparan berwarna biru jeruji besi itu terbuka perlahan dengan celah cukup ia untuk masuk, membiarkan jeruji besi itu menutup, tubunya di tarik paksa mendekat oleh Boby, payudara besarnya di remesa kuat oleh tangan itu menghasilkan rintihan nikmat dari bibir Victoria, air susunya keluar dengan deras dari kedua niplenya membasahi Boby, meremas lebih kuat Victoria memekik sakit kali ini akibat ulah mahluk yang menawarkan kenimatan padanya.

"Sakit."rintih Victoria namun desahan tetap mendominasi pada dirinya, kali ini Boby sedikit aneh baginya. Membiarkan dirinya diangkat keatas Victoria baru sadar bahwa Boby membwa tubuh bagian bawahnya kearah mulut kecil yang bisa melebar itu, merintih nikmat saat klitorisnya digigit oleh Boby lidah padat panjang itu menusuk masuk ke lubang vaginanya yang mengeluarkan lendir terus menetes ke mulut Boby.

"Terusssss… bo ahhh."

Racau Victoria tanpa henti, sulur dari tubuh Boby bergerak menampar payudara besarnya menimbulkan sentuhan nikmat baginya terutama saat niple miliknya dijepit oleh ujung tumpul sulut tersebut lalu di tarik kebawah dan di pelintir seakan memeras susu yang lebih banyak.

"Ahhhh… akuhhhh inginn lebih ughhhh."sesuatu yang besar langsung melesak masuk dengan cepat. Kejadian selanjutnya sex kali ini lebih berutal dan penuh nikmat bercak merah di seluruh tubuh Victoria akibat mulut kecil Boby terseber di segela arah mengklem bahwa tubuh itu hanya miliknya, berkali-kali cairan hangat memenuhi rahimnya hingga pertunya membesar seperti mengandung bayi kemabar seperti yang lalu namu saat penis Boby di cambut rembesan sperma akan berebutan keluar dengan bergantian membuat ia mendesah nikmat dan lalu terisi lagi akan penis Boby di ikuti sulu-sulur panjang yang bermain juga menambah besar isi di lubang vaginanya.

Payudaranya sendiri tidak lepas dari perhatian Boby. Remasan yang kuat, hisapan, gigitan, lalu memelintirnya dengan keras membwa Victoria penuh akan kenikmatan hingga tergeletak pinsang di lantai dingin dengan posisi mengangkak mengelurkan cairan sperma milik Boby. Sulur milik Boby masih dengan keadaan menghisap air susu Victoria, penis yang tadi dikeluar kini memasuki lubang vagina kembali uruat-urat merah yang sebelum tidak terlihat di awal hubungan tubuh kini menonjol untuk memenuhi lubang tersebut tanpa ingin bergerak. Mengikuti jejak Victoria, Boby tertidur dengan sulur yang masih di tempat awal dan penis tegang terbenam di dalam sana.

* * *

><p><strong>[Departemen 05, Pulau Com Com. Amerika Serikat]<strong>

Yi Fan tidak berkedip menatap layar monitor miliknya, acara tadi sungguh mengagumkan. Kali ini ia berhasil menciptakan sesuatu yang baru di dunia penelitian pulau Com Com. Wanita yang entah keberapa berhasil menerima zat yang ia buat untuk menghilangkan rasa takut dari monster Departement barat, zat itu pula berkerja sesuai keinginannya sungguh mengagumkan, andai Dami si bokong seksi itu tahu pasti akan mengamuk habis-habisan sekarang. Uhhhh… wanita cantik berdarah China itu sungguh mengagumkan dan membuatnya bangga kekkk… ia tidak sabar bagaimana kalau wanita berdarah China itu bersetubuh dengan Trax setinggi 399 cm yang ia beli minggu lalu, ukuran penis lebih besar dari mahluk macam lemak itu pasti akan membuat waniat tersebut akan melakukan sex setiap harinya dengan Trax yang telah ia beli dan ia beri cairan penghasil terlur cepat agar berada di dalam perut wanita tersebut.

"Kekkk…pasti ini akan menyenagkan, untung wanita ini di bawah tanggung jawab ku benar kan, peach."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** okay jangan marah dengan saya, krakter Yi Fan gege sangat berbeda kali ini. Bisa di bilang cukup gila ekpresinya juga menjijikan di ff ini jadi uhhwell… jangan bunuh saya.

Salam manis.


End file.
